Wedding Night
by CountryGeek8
Summary: The wedding of Dave and Samantha! Sit back and relax. Contains Humor(depends on if it's even funny or not!) If not forgive me. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding NIGHT

J gasped as she felt a kick. She was very overjoyed at the fact that she was having a kid. But..for a pregnant fairy, she was HUGE for a 6 month-pregnant. It was nerve-racking. Brittany and Paige hurried into the courtyard of the producer studio. Samantha and J were there, on a bench, next to a rose-bury bush and petunia field, playing cards.

"Okay, ready go!" Sam said, slamming down her card. King of Diamonds. J laughed and slammed down a card. Ace of Spades. Sam groaned and gave J her card. J took the card and added it to their stack.

"Yes!" she squealed readying her next card. She laid a 5 of diamonds down and frowned. "Dammit." Samantha laid down a 5 of spades. J curled her eyebrow as she spoke the cards she laid down face down.

"I..de...clare...war!" She turned her card face first and revealed a 3 of hearts. J groaned and set her cards down. Samantha laughed as she did the same process.

"I..de...clare...war!" She turned her card face first and revealed a 2 of spades. J flew up with her blue sparkly wings and rejoiced.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Who's the fairy who's the beast at I Declare War?! THIS GIRL!" J said. She flew down and snatched the cards. Samantha scoffed.

"Man, I never win this game." she complained. Brittany and Paige hopped up onto the bench in new outfits. Brittany wore a black dress with a pink heart in the middle, and a pink/black leather jacket. Paige wore a teal off-the-shoulder crop top with a teal skirt. She wore a denim jacket and a teal sparkly bow in her ponytail and, to top it off, a miniature necklace.

"Hey girls! You look fab!" J said. Paige and Brittany exchanged looks of confusion.

"Fab?" they both said. J rolled her eyes and picked them up.

"So what's up?"

"The wedding's already set up. So we have about an hour to get dressed, and hurry on to the church courtyard." Brittany said. Paige looked to J.

"Oh, and Sam picked out a new dress." Paige said. J gasped.

"Does that mean she's wearing the mermaid dress?" J asked. Brittany let out a hopeful gasp. Paige shook her head.

"Nope."

"Aww, dammit." J and Brittany said. Paige's eyes widened. J and Brittany giggled as they hurried into the producer studio to the restroom. Samantha quickly put on a Ball-Gown Scoop Neck Sweep Train Organza Tulle Wedding Dress With Beading Sequins. It looked beautiful on Samantha, and made the girls compliment her. They used the back door to exit the building, quietly. J used her magic to dress Paige and Brittany in dresses. J wore an Emerald chiffon dress with Sweet heart neckline. Paige

wore a Gold Floor Length Sleeveless Sequin Dress. And Brittany wore a Cream Sequin Dress. They hurried into a limo, and rode off to the church..

It took them about 20 minutes to get there. They met with Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Sheldon in the building. They discussed the plan on how to properly do the wedding agenda, without causing trouble(despite Alvin).

"Is Everyone clear on the plan?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded, putting a hand on Simon's shoulder, causing Simon to blush.

The wedding began precisely, at 12:00 pm. Dave stood at the podium, with his best man, a man at the producer first people, to rush down the aisle, were Miles and J. J had her arm in Miles, as they slowly, but gracefully, made their way down to aisle. Dave was standing there, already feeling confident that this day was going well. But what really worried Dave, was that Alvin could mess up his big day ANY minute now. But despite this, Dave tried to relax and enjoy his hopefully perfect day(key word: Hopefully). Next were Dave's parents, Josh and Katelyn **(A/N: I had to make them up because a traditional wedding included the parents walking down the aisle.)** The two were already tearing up as they sat down in the front aisle next to Samantha's mother, Ashley **(A/N: Again, I had to)**. Next, were Alvin and Brittany. Despite their efforts, Alvin and Brittany actually made it down the aisle, with out anything. But just because they got along in everyone else's eyes, DOES NOT mean they got along in their eyes.

"Stop stepping on my foot!" Brittany whispered out of the the side of her mouth, into Alvin's ear, causing him to groan silently.

"Sorry! And Britt, how much perfume did you put on?"

"Shut up Alvin! I can put on as much perfume, as I want to!"

"Well maybe next time, put a little less on!"

"Oh shut it."

"I'm serious Britt."

"Really, cause last time I checked, all you do is joke around."

"Haha _ha!_ Very funny!"

"Oh really? Thank you!" Brittany whispered, getting the last word. She the put on a warm smile as she let go of Alvin's arm and hurried to her position. Next were Eleanor and Theodore. They didn't really say anything. They did however smile at each other brightly. They both held warm and beautiful smiles. When they reached the end of the aisle, Theodore planted a small peck on Eleanor's cheek, making Eleanor blush madly. But, she hurried onto her position. Next, were Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette had her head on Simon's shoulder as they steadily paced their way across the aisle.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Do you think my wedding will ever be as beauteous and enthralling as this?" she asked sincerely. Simon stuttered greatly at this question.

"Well, depends on how you arrange this sort of get-together." Simon finally answered. Jeanette lifted her head from Simon's shoulder.

"So, that means, I have to work hard to make my own wedding paradisaical?" Jeanette asked. Simon chuckled.

"If that's what you think, yes."

"But what do _you_ think?"

"Well, I think, you should wait till you get engaged to plan your own wedding," Simon concluded, arriving at the end of the aisle. Jeanette chuckled and gave him a hug. Before she let go, she held his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Then wait, I shall." she said as she hurried onto her position. Simon blushed lightly as he went onto his. Finally, Paige and Sheldon went across the aisle.

"Paige. Imagine your dream wedding."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, starting off, I'll be in a paradisaical wedding. Probably on a beach."

"Okay.."

"And I'll wear those poofy dresses, and elegant dresses. Oh, for the reception, gigantic cake, immeasurable amount of dancing, lots of food, and voluminous amounts of drinks, and people." Paige described. Sheldon widened his eyes.

"That's one big wedding."

"Yes, and you know what the best part is?"

"What...dancing with your beloved and promising to love him, as you seal it with a kiss?"

"No! The amount of times I'll be telling Alvin that he can't have me! DUH!" Paige said laughing. Sheldon's ears drooped. When they reached the end, Paige kissed his cheek and whispered into his ears.

"Sheldon, the best part is what you said. Not what I said." she said. Sheldon smiled and hurried onto his position. Everyone turned to the door, where Samantha stood, arm in arm with her father, Bob **(A/N: Just go with it I'm lame XD)**. Samantha held a warm smile as she walked gracefully across the aisle, excited. I mean, SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED. Everyone began to tear up. Samantha stood face to face with Dave, holding the best smile she's had in a long time. The officiant took out his book.

"I'm thrilled and honored to be here with my little family to witness, celebrate, and usher in the beginning of yours." he started off. Alvin groaned. "This is gonna get cheesy." Simon groaned. "Ya think?"

"I'm pleased to see that God has granted us the opportunity to join these two in holy matrimony." the officiant continued. Alvin yawned dramatically.

"You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way. All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks. Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner-" Alvin snicked at "dancing partner," Simon let out a chuckle. Theodore giggled. Jeanette bit her cheek before letting out a tiny laugh. Brittany snickered. "Dancing partner?" Paige covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Eleanor whispered to Jeanette, "Can Dave even dance?" This made Jeanette giggle.

"- even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same." the Officiant said, now turning to Samantha.

"I believe some vows were prepared." he said. Samantha nodded.

Samantha:

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

 _I vow to love and serve you as long as we both shall live._

 _(Pours Micah a shot)_

 _I take you with all your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you—with all my faults and strengths._

 _I vow to help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help._

 _And with this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my partner in crime, and my love from this day forward._

Dave was so touched he shed a tear. He wiped it quickly, sniffled, and pinched Sam's chin.

He said the following:

"Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches-" Alvin began to laugh silently. He leaned over to Theodore. "He's kidding, right?"

"-There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage…I said "as you wish" from the beginning… I loved you from the start. And I will love you FOREVER." By the time Dave was done, his boys were chuckling to themselves.

"This sounds like a secular wedding!" Theodore shouted. Suddenly, everyone began to laugh.  
"Funniest. Wedding. Ever." Jeanette said.  
"I second that!" Eleanor said, stiffling a laugh. Finally, they proceeded. Dave took a ring, and took Sam's hand.

"With this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my partner in crime, and my love from this day forward." Dave said, putting the ring on Sam's finger gently. Alvin did a facepalm. "Crime? Really?"

"Okay Alvin, you can shut up now!" Brittany said from across the building. Alvin stuck out his tongue at Brittany. Simon and Eleanor nudged their siblings. Samantha took Dave's hand and slid the ring on his finger. She then said, "And with this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, my friend, and my love from this day forward." Brittany smiled as she whispered to Eleanor, "She got it right this time."

"Oh, shut it!"

The Officiant looked to the couple.

"Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of God and all who are assembled here—it is with great joy that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Samantha and Dave chuckled and leaned in for a brief 5 second kiss. The audience clapped strongly.

"I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. David Seville!" The Officiant declared. The audience clapped once again. It was a joyous sight. The now married couple shared a brief kiss as they walked down the aisle. Everyone followed, now ready for the reception **(It's about time!)**

The reception wasn't as interesting as the wedding. There was a lot of dancing. The couple dancing, was very beautiful. The Chipmunks and Sheldon did do a couple songs.

 _It's a beautiful night ,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I want to marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it these dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

 _No one will know_

 _Oh come on girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

 _Shots of patron_

 _And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it the dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl_

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

 _No, I won't blame you_

 _It was fun girl_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Just say I do,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Just say I do_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

The Chipettes did some songs too.

 **Brittany:** _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

 **Jeanette:** _A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

 **Eleanor:** _Tonight's the night, let's live it up_

 _I got my money, let's spend it up_

 _Go out and smash it like oh my God_

 _Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

 **Simon and Paige:** _I know that we'll have a ball_

 _If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

 _I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_

 _Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

 **Brittany:** _Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov_

 _Look at her dancing, just take it off_

 _Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_

 **Paige:** _Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

 _And do it and do it, let's live it up_

 _And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

 **All(Harmony):** _Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo!_

Overall, it was a fun wedding. It lastd for so long, when they got back, it was 6:30 pm. **(A/N: DAYUM)**

The tossing of the bouquet, was pretty much expected. Guess who caught it? If you guessed J, you're correct. J caught it, and smelled it.

"Mm, daisies!" she said. Paige and everyone laughed. Dave didn't do the: "Let's-Throw-Sam's-Undergarment-Thing." He described it as...too weird for him. **(A/N: Nothing says fun like a weirded out dad. -_-)** The reception ended finally in a nice goodbye, the couple were left a lot of gifts, which included a Newlywed Book. Everyone went home in happiness, now ready to start a new life, with their new family.


	2. Update on Wedding Night

Just to be clear, if you see anything here that's weird, Just know I got this off the internet, I'm not a REAL minister I'm only 12. XD


End file.
